


CoC+: The Character Index

by 823KE



Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [4]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: A collection of original character details for the Corruption of Champions Misadventures fanseries.
Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918567
Kudos: 2





	1. Lily Rosetta the Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Revamping a majority of my stories. Original character tags will be removed, so to keep track of them, bios and details will be posted here. Official characters will not have entries done. Consider checking these out:
> 
> Cour 1  
**Part 1**: [CoC-A: Lily Rosetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/)  
**Part 2**: [CoC-B: Tainted Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357395/)  
**Bonus**: [COC+: The Collective Sex Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907756/)

**LILY ROSETTA**

**Species:** Human

**Hometown:** Ingnam(?)

**Occupation****:** Champion

**Relationships:**  
None.

* * *

**Character Profile**

An amnesiac supposedly from the village of Ingnam. Although she's aware of her duties and questionably vague memories, she tries her best to stay focused on her mission and make the best out of what she can. In a fight, she is able to quickly strategize against simple enemies, but have yet to test her skills against intelligent or more threatening foes. Other than corrupted beings with no sense of control, she'd rather not fight if the option is present.

Easily persuaded by curiosity and promises of good fun, if there are no danger around, she's easily swayed by seductive women. If suggested, she'd also be open to new kinks and plays as long as it doesn't hurt her too badly. True to her beliefs of sharing, she also prefers plays where all participants will experience bliss together. Notably, she is especially weak to long tongues and kisses.

Having not many opportunities to think of her preferences, she's heavily attracted to women and don't seem to appreciate men. Biologically, she doesn't seem to care about women with male organs, either. She also has a fondness for individuals with cute behavior.

**Status**

Currently missing. Last seen in Tel'Adre.

**Relationships**

= Zetaz the Imp: her first encounter in Mareth. She holds him in contempt for drugging and attempting to persuade her into being is sex slave. As an imp, she hates him.

= Marcus the Traveler: encountered with the succubus Lucia while exploring the desert. She feels guilt over convincing him to become an incubus, but wishes the best for him.

= Lucia the Succubus: encountered with her human partner Marcus while exploring the desert. Despite regretting her small part in Marcus' conversion to an incubus, she becomes enamored and somewhat acquainted with Lucia after a pleasing reward of thanks from her. / As of going missing, Lucia keeps an eye out for any sign of her.

= [Chloe the Naga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/chapters/52039183): a naga she encountered while exploring the desert. Arousal led to the two having sex, and eventually she tames and later names her. They form a strong bond together with the nymph Frosty. / As of going missing, Chloe is actively searching for her.

= Urta the Fox: a fox-morph guard in Tel'Adre. Although seemingly cold or uncaring, she somewhat respects Urta. She finds the guard a bit weird due to abrupt departures.

= Edryn the Centaur: a centaur guard in Tel'Adre. Seemingly friendly and outgoing, she somewhat respects Edryn. She believes the centaur could be a good friend.

= Frosty the Nymph: a nymph she encountered in Tel'Adre. Offered to be a beta tester for a special program, she made love with Frosty and formed a strong bond with her. They also become friends together with Chloe the Naga later. / As of going missing, Frosty is actively listening for rumors regarding her.

= Giacomo the Merchant: a merchant she encountered while exploring. He sold some items to her once.

= [Labelle the Bee Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/chapters/52288939): a bee girl she encountered while exploring the forest. Promised honey and pleasure, she lets Labelle lay her eggs inside her, and has sex with her. Through Labelle, she becomes more comfortable with expressing her desires through sexual interaction. / As of going missing, she makes small effort keeping an eye out for her.

= Raphael the Fox: alternatively the 'Russet Rogue', a thieving fox-morph she encountered one day. Despite showing interest in her, she's more turned off by him.

= ???: a mysterious woman who kidnaps her from Tel'Adre, holding her captive for unknown purposes. Currently nothing is known about her.

* * *

**Appearances**

**CoC-A: Lily Rosetta**: Main character.  
(Chapters) 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / =

**CoC-B: Tainted Petals**: Unknown.  
(Chapters) Unavailable.

**COC+: The Collective Sex Diary**: Main character.  
(Chapters) 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 /


	2. Chloe the Naga

**CHLOE**

**Species:** Naga

**Hometown:** Unknown

**Occupation****:** Unofficial Adventurer

**Relationships:**  
None.

* * *

**Character Profile**

A wild naga from the endless depths of Mareth's deserts. Initially incapable of language communication, instead relying on sound waves and vibrations to interact with others of her own species. After a tryst with Ingnam's current champion Lily Rosetta, she becomes infatuated and attempts to learn the ways of verbal communication. Not used to the more sophisticated ways of life outsider her tribes, she can come off as an airhead at times, being rather gullible. In terms of speed and craftiness, however, she excels beyond most beginners.

Easily persuaded by curiosity, but only from those she trusts in. Previously she'd prioritize any chance to partake in intercourse and possible breeding, but as of currently, she prioritizes only bonding with those she trusts, if possible. She lacks the imagination and drive to explore new concepts, so unless roped into new kinks and plays, she'll attempt to perform repeats of previous sexual encounters.

The concept of love didn't initially exist to her, but at the moment, she's attracted to women - specifically Lily Rosetta and the nymph Frosty. She holds special fondness for those who she deems to be good, trustworthy individuals.

**Status**

Alive. Residing at Julia Blackthorn's campsite.

**Relationships**

= [Lily Rosetta the Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/chapters/52027360): a human she encountered while roaming the desert. Arousal led to the two having sex, and eventually she was tamed and later named by her. They form a strong bond together with the nymph Frosty. / As of Lily going missing, she is actively searching for Lily.

= Frosty the Nymph: a nymph she was introduced to in Tel'Adre. A small group date made her open up to the nymph, eventually forming a strong bond together with Lily. / As of Lily going missing, she handles the search in the wild, while Frosty focuses on collecting rumors and gossips.

= Lucia the Succubus: a succubus roaming the desert from time to time. They both are aware of each other's presence, but have yet to interact.

= Urta the Fox: a fox-morph guard in Tel'Adre. She is aware of her authority, but they have yet to properly interact.

= Edryn the Centaur: a centaur guard in Tel'Adre. She is aware of her authority, but they have yet to properly interact.

= Julia Blackthorn: a human she was introduced to in Tel'Adre. Although not well-acquainted, she comes to trust Julia due to feeling similar to Lily. Currently helping her search for her missing girlfriend Belle Tulipze, while in return receiving aid in searching for Lily Rosetta. Currently resides at her campsite.

= Rubi: an androgynous waitress she was introduced to in Tel'Adre. Although not well-acquainted, she acknowledges her as a friend of Frosty and trusts her more than a stranger.

= Cindy the Sand Witch: a sand witch roaming the desert. She views her as an annoyance, but acknowledges her magical capability and tolerates her. Currently residing together at Julia Blackthorn's campsite.

= Sanura the Sphinx: a sphinx guarding the Sand Witch's Dungeon. Although she takes Sanura's punishment in place of Julia, she doesn't hold the sphinx in contempt.

* * *

**Appearances**

**CoC-A: Lily Rosetta**: Side character.  
(Chapters) - / - / **3** / - / - / - / - / 8 / **9** / =

**CoC-B: Tainted Petals**: Major character.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 / = /

**COC+: The Collective Sex Diary**: Character.  
(Chapters) - / **2** / - / 4 / - / - / 7 / - /


	3. Labelle the Bee Girl

**LABELLE**

**Species:** Giant Bee

**Hometown:** Unknown

**Occupation:** None

**Relationships:**  
Anera the Bee Girl (Relative)  
Karan the Bee Girl (Relative)  
Yenznne the Bee Girl (Relative)  
Zazara the Bee Girl (Relative)

* * *

**Character Profile**

A seductive giant bee who roams the forest for unknown reasons. She dreams of forming her own society, and seems to be willing to gather collaborators not only from her own species, as seen by her interest in one of the human champions, Belle Tulipze. Although she seems to be quite carefree and only interested in sex, she can be known to disregard irrelevant matters for the sake of pursuing her goals. Although she hasn't ever been seen in combat, one can assume she has lots of energy, judging by her high libido.

Rarely ever taking interest in anything except her own ambitions, she will only take an interest in someone if they either benefit her or provide her with a satisfying amount of fun, love, and pleasure. She especially likes taking the initiative when having sex, and finds eager individuals rather adorable and irresistible. Sometimes she will lay eggs in her partner, and sometimes she doesn't.

Although she seems to already have many lovers and/or accomplices, obtaining more doesn't seem to bother her nor any of her lovers, implying they're perfectly content with their polygamous relationship. She may not be the type to pursue after those who piques her interest, but sometimes she'll find herself drawn to them, often for the purpose of wild, mind-blowing sex.

**Status**

Alive. Residing at an unknown base of operations.

**Relationships**

= [Lily Rosetta the Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/chapters/52027360): a champion she encountered while roaming the forest. Simply at the time requiring her to lay eggs within a host, she easily gains the girl's consent and has sex with the champion, eventually considering her a sex friend. After Lily went missing, she attempted to look for her for a short while.

= Julia Blackthorn: a champion she encounters while roaming the forest. She doesn't interact with her, instead opting to remain behind while the girl chases her accomplice. Although she recalls her as Belle Tulipze's girlfriend, she isn't particularly concerned for their relationship, easily convincing Belle to join her side, leaving the other champion.

= Belle Tulipze: a champion she encounters while roaming the forest. While her girlfriend, Julia Blackthorn, chased after her accomplice, she stayed behind to seduce Belle Tulipze, which turns out successfully, turning them into sex friends. Their interest in each other grew rapidly from the high libido and lust both had, quickly becoming lovers instead. She easily talks Belle into joining her for her dream of forming her own society, turning her into a bee-morph with her honey semen. Currently, they're at her own base of operations with her other lovers, taking part in frequent orgies, and planning for their new society together.

= Anera the Bee Girl: a bee-girl accomplice and lover of hers. Not much is currently known about their relationship, but as of now they are residing at her base of operations with her other lovers, taking part in frequent orgies, and planning for their new society together.

= Karan the Bee Girl: a bee-girl accomplice and lover of hers. Not much is currently known about their relationship, but as of now they are residing at her base of operations with her other lovers, taking part in frequent orgies, and planning for their new society together.

= Yenznne the Bee Girl: a bee-girl accomplice and lover of hers. Not much is currently known about their relationship, but as of now they are residing at her base of operations with her other lovers, taking part in frequent orgies, and planning for their new society together.

= Zazara the Bee Girl: a bee-girl accomplice and lover of hers. Not much is currently known about their relationship, but as of now they are residing at her base of operations with her other lovers, taking part in frequent orgies, and planning for their new society together.

* * *

**Appearances**

**CoC-A: Lily Rosetta**: Side character.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / **7** / - / - / =

**CoC-B: Tainted Petals**: Major character.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / - / 8 / - / 10 / 11 / - / - / - / =

**CoC+: The Collective Sex Diary**: Character.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / - / **8** /


	4. Cern the Cerulean Succubus

**CERN**

**Species:** Cerulean Succubus

**Hometown:** Unknown

**Occupation:** None

**Relationships:**  
None.

* * *

**Character Profile**

A voluptuous, blue-tinted succubus who comes to those who drink the Cerulean Potion sold by Giacomo. True to the nature and contract of Cerulean Succubus, she simply seeks pleasure and the sexual life essence of men and those with the male organ. Although she'd rather not be summoned by females or those without a penis, she isn't too easily outraged and is able to remain calm and patient, rather blaming Giacomo for any misunderstanding instead.

As long as she gets to feed off of one's penis, she is willing to partake in all sorts of kinks and plays, regardless of the gender or race of those who forms a contract with her.

She doesn't have any preferences asides from requiring them to have a dick. However, she does find adorable individuals irresistible and is willing to chat with or humor them.

**Status**

Alive. Residing at an unknown location.

**Relationships**

= [Lily Rosetta the Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/chapters/52027360): a champion she formed a brief contract with by a misunderstanding. Despite the mistake, she decides to teach her a bit more on the world of Mareth, most notably the many methods to growing oneself a penis.

* * *

**Appearances**

**CoC-A: Lily Rosetta**: Side character.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / 7 / - / - / =

**CoC-B: Tainted Petals**: Unknown.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / = /

**CoC+: The Collective Sex Diary**: Unknown.  
(Chapters) - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /


End file.
